1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trimmer for trimming the worn edge from a squeegee blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the washing of windows it is common practice to wet the windows, as with a spray hose, and to then run a squeegee blade across the surface of the window pane to squeegee the water and any dirt or residue therefrom. Particularly in the cleaning of the large windows of commercial buildings, a squeegee blade frequently becomes worn leaving it with an uneven or ill defined wiping edge. Typically the body of the squeegee blade remains in good repair, except for the worn working edge. However, trimming of the working edge by known methods is prohibitively inconvient and expensive thus resulting in the squeegee blade with a worn edge being discarded and replaced with a new squeegee blade. This practice is relatively expensive and is wasteful of material and supplies. Consequently, there exists a need for a mechanism for conveniently trimming the edge of a squeegee blade in a straight, sharp, clean line thus forming a new working edge which may give additional service.
Various devices have been proposed for trimming paper and the like. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,881,520; 3,068,569 and 3,337,955. However, such devices are inherently unacceptable for trimming a flexible squeegee blade to leave a renewed working edge.